


Milk and Cookies

by kinkonwheels (feloniousjunk)



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Christmas Smut, Erotica, F/M, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Milking, Santa Kink, Sexual Fantasy, Sexy Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 11:39:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feloniousjunk/pseuds/kinkonwheels
Summary: A short, kinky Christmas story. Santa visits and finds Toy (an original female character inspired by my sub) bound by the fireplace. Her Master has left instructions for Santa, which he is only too happy to follow.





	Milk and Cookies

  'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house not a creature was stirring... well, that's not quite true; poor Toy was squirming. Master had left her in front of the fireplace, on all fours and strapped to a hard metal frame. She was naked but for the embarrassingly tiny bikini decorated with cow print, and the bell around her neck. Her mouth was gagged, leaving her no option but to moan wordlessly as the drool dripped down her chin.   
   The room looked suitably festive. Presents were piled up beneath the tree, fairy lights twinkled, and empty stockings hung above the flickering fire. On a small table beside Toy stood a plate of chocolate chip cookies, an empty glass, and a scrap of paper.  
  No sooner had the clock struck midnight than Toy heard the tinkling sound of sleigh bells, the clatter of hooves, and the thud of something heavy landing on the roof. Under the mantel, the fire died away to nothing as a pair of feet in heavy black boots appeared from the chimney. The feet lowered themselves to the floor and a jolly fat figure in red, with furry white trim, slipped into the room carrying a large sack. Once he was standing free of the fireplace, the fire reignited itself. The figure looked around the room, until his eyes landed on Toy.

  “What do we have here then?” chuckled Santa, his bushy white beard hiding a grin. Toy's big green eyes peered up at him, and she let out a wordless moan. Santa took a step closer.   
   That's when he noticed the small table. He bent over, grabbed the scrap of paper and read it:

_Dear Santa,_  
Thank you for paying us a visit. Here is a plate of your favourite chocolate chip cookies. I'm sorry to say we have run out of milk, but I trust the alternative will please you. There's a present for you under the tree - it will come in handy. With lots of love and festive cheer,   
Master.

“Well,” beamed Santa, “your Master left me a present!” He dropped the note and strode over to the tree, finding a large gift-wrapped box addressed to him. Tearing off the wrapping paper, inside he found a milking machine. “Just what I need!”  
  Taking the machine over to Toy, he crouched at her side. Their eyes met and Toy felt a strange thrill at being treated this way by a man with such a warm, friendly face. She made a muffled moan, which came out more like a pathetic moo. This caused Santa to chuckle heartily.  
  Santa removed his warm gloves, and hooked his fingers inside Toy's cow print bra, yanking it down to free her breasts. His heavy hands proceeded to grope and massage her udders. She felt so helpless, so used, and yet so eager to be so. She wanted ever so badly to be a good girl for Santa, no matter how embarrassing his treatment of her might be. With a deepening blush she admitted to herself, the more embarrassing the better.

  Santa switched on the milking machine, which whirred and whined loudly until he fixed the nozzles to Toy's udders. The machine sucked rhythmically on her hard, sensitive nipples, forcing them to drip. She mooed louder. The nozzles gradually filled with milk, which then trickled down the clear plastic tubes into a jar. Santa's hands wandered Toy's helpless body while she was being milked, rubbing and teasing between her legs, but never focusing on one place long enough for Toy to derive much pleasure beyond the thrill of being treated so wickedly.

  When enough milk had been collected, Santa pulled the nozzles off Toy's udders before switching off the machine. He could see her nipples were hard and swollen, protruding from her aching teats. A few droplets of milk fell from them.  
  Santa poured the contents of the machine into his glass, then settled in the armchair in front of Toy. She continued to make pathetic, pleading moos while she watched Santa eat a chocolate chip cookie, then wash it down with a glass of her own milk. She could tell from the satisfied look on his jolly face that Santa was delighted. Toy decided this meant she was delighted too, despite the discomfort and embarrassment, or perhaps because of it.

  “Good girl!” he said, heaving himself to his feet and getting to work. He reached into his sack and proceeded to fill the stockings above the fireplace with little treats for Master and Toy. He was just about to place the last little treat in Toy's stocking when he paused in thought. “One can't hurt,” he muttered to himself.  
  Santa turned to Toy, looking down at her with a grin. Between his finger was something small, smooth, bullet-shaped.   
  “You're supposed to get this in the morning, but since you've been such a good girl I think you deserve it now,” he said. He slipped his hand into her cow print panties and placed the tiny vibrator inside, letting it nestle just between her lips. The vibe was already switched on; the pulsing started to drive Toy wild immediately. She trembled, rattling her metal frame and ringing the bell around her neck, letting out silly little whines and moans that made Santa laugh. He pulled away, leaving the vibe in place. A wet spot started to form in her cow print panties.  
  “Remember,” he added, “no cumming. That's something only bad girls do. You've been a very good girl this year. You don't want to find out what happens at Christmas when you've been bad, do you?”  
  Toy squealed, because she really did want to find out, and the mere suggestion was making her ache desperately between her legs. She feared the vibrator might not give her a choice.

  “Until next year, Toy!” said Santa.  
  With a wave he disappeared into the fireplace and up the chimney to make his rounds, leaving Toy with the vibe still nestled between her lips. It pulsed between her legs, making her cunt drip and throb with desperate need, working her ever closer to the edge of a forbidden orgasm.

  And until now she had been such a good girl.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A Christmas present for my sub.


End file.
